


snippets

by kurohswife



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Skating, Drabble Collection, M/M, Shorts, Universe Alterations, alternate universe - heroes and villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurohswife/pseuds/kurohswife
Summary: For the little moments and AUs that I can't fit in elsewhere, and the AUs I'm lazy to write for.01 - Quantum Theory (IzuLeo)02 - You're Not My Hero (EiChia)03 - Aria of Glass (ShuMika)





	1. quantum theory // ship: IzuLeo

**Author's Note:**

> murder me now it’s IzuLeo

When the universe was young and quantum laws soft, subatomic particles that joined in union developed a gravitational-like attraction that over time would overcome even the strongest of forces. From conception to annihilation, these particles would find their ways to each other even after being blasted apart by huge nuclear forces. 

Izumi didn’t believe in Leo’s stupid “science” theories, though he was mildly concerned what crackpot conspiracy websites he had derived such drivel from. 

“It’s not _rubbish_ , Sena, it’s _science_!” proclaimed Leo, waving his arms wildly in the air.

“Watch it, Ou-sama, you nearly knocked an eye out,” Izumi muttered, jerking back slightly.

But maybe Leo’s crackpot theory had some plausibility, mused Izumi, because Leo’s hand always returned to his, their fingers interlaced, and Leo’s warm, steady grip was reassuring, like it was always meant to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 139 words


	2. you’re not my hero (but maybe I don’t get a say in the matter) // ship: EiChia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight hero/villain universe alteration (i.e. if Yumenosaki was a hero school not an idol one)

A kerfuffle outside Chiaki’s hospital ward made him pause in his re-enactment of Sentai Rangers with his figurines, even though he was about to get to the best part where the hero brought down the villain. 

This was how he met Eichi Tenshouin, (son of the disgraced heroine “Antoinette”) who was running away from the doctors and nurses after throwing a tantrum about not being able to join the other children’s events for fear of his health. 

“…and that is how the hero saves the day!” said Chiaki triumphantly, enacting the scene for the third time, to a surprisingly receptive audience. Most other kids had gotten bored of his scenario. Not Eichi, who smiled and clapped every time the hero took down the villain.

So why wasn’t he smiling now, a decade later? 

“You can’t take me down, Chiaki. You won’t save the day, not this time.” 

“I came to save _you_ , Tenshouin!”

He smiled bitterly, old memories of hospital ward re-enactments resurfacing.

“I don’t need saving.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 169 words


	3. aria of glass // ShuMika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iceskating AU

He knows he’s not graceful. The judges penalise his artistic component. The commentators liken him to a “duckling that glides with a slight waddle along the ice.” His skate partners would frequently change with half-hearted excuses.

So what Oshi-san saw in him was beyond Mika’s comprehension.

But none of that matters when they glide together on the ice.

In the expectant silence of the rink, marred by the soft edges that sounded from between blade and ice, Mika can only concentrate on what’s in front of him.

Oshi-san’s arm is steady and firm against Mika’s lower back, pulling him close into a warm embrace. Slightly furrowed brows and eyes narrowed in concentration, Oshi-san’s famous gaze that had thousands of fans entranced, was levelled at him, clumsy boorish Mika.

Every muscle and tendon in Mika’s body is alert to his Oshi-san’s presence. Like strings on a marionette, Mika allows himself to be lowered close to the ice in a death-defying spin. 

They finish to wild applause but Mika can only hear the roaring of blood through his ears and, when Shu dips him in place to final position, a barely inaudible pleased exhale. 

And Mika can only bathe in exaltation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 205 words


End file.
